


Indulgent tigers

by purplefox



Category: Arslan Senki | Heroic Legend of Arslan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-22 23:57:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20330656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Arslan makes good use of a rather extravagant gift





	Indulgent tigers

**Author's Note:**

> While rewatching some my fav episodes i was reminded how much i wanted to see Arslan with his own fleet of animals to command but then I got distracted by Daryun being called a tiger general

“I guess I can be a bit self-indulgent wouldn’t you say Elam?” Arslan smiled as he relaxed in the bath. He was at the edge because his entire focus currently was on the gift he had just received. There were many things that had been given and taken from him over the years but he had to say that this gift made him chuckle a bit.

He truly could not hate that complicated man. Narsus might consider him a performer and an annoyance, many people may be a bit shamed by his actions but he truly did care for Arslan’s well being in his own way. That did not mean he did not want to return the humiliation Arslan and Narsus had placed on him threefold. It just meant he was an interesting man.

“Your highness.” Elam shifted the baskets and ignored the mews that came from them. “This really and truly is not the time Narsus-sama.”

“Well we can’t throw them out can we? Besides they are a beautiful gift. I like cats… dogs… elephants too. The King’s gift has another meaning.” Arslan toyed with one cub’s nose with his wet finger and laughed when they sneezed. “Do you remember? When Daryun won the challenge King, well he was prince then. King Rajendra’s men called him the Tiger general. I thought it was fitting.” Arslan drew himself from the water and scooped up one the baskets ignoring Elam’s complaint. “It seems that man thought the same thing don’t you think so?”

“But to send us who are in the middle of countless battles a litter of tiger cubs. What was that man thinking?” Elam groaned before he drew a towel around Arslan’s body. “Your highness, that man must be up to something devious. We should return the gifts. What can we do with tiger cubs?”

“They’ll grow and become rather formidable don’t you think?” One the cubs had Arslan’s finger in their grip. He laughed softly when they tried to bite him. “Some training, some love and I am certain they will be great help. Or at least good friends.”

“Only your highness would see these threats as a possible friend.” Elam drew the towel tighter around him. “There’s probably a trick to it.”

“Most likely.” Arslan agreed as Elam began to dry his hair. “But for all my years, this has to be the most amusing gift I’ve ever gotten. It’s a gift I can share with others.” He turned to meet Elam’s eyes. He gave him a slow smile. “Don’t you think so as well?”

“Your highness.” Elam gave him a pained smile. “You’ve lost me I’m afraid. Share this gift?”

“I said it just now. Back then they called Daryun a tiger general. Wouldn’t a nice big tiger compliment him on his way out to battle? Or at least off the field of battle. It’s not a if he’s allergic to fur. A war elephant would be nice as well in terms of battle but they don’t suit our fighting style.” Arslan considered. “If I had a warrior queen.” He ignored Elam’s squawk. “I suppose that would be a gift I would give.”

X

“I heard your highness had accepted the outrageous gift.” Daryun made a face as he closed the door behind him. “But seeing is believing. You really plan on keeping them all?”

“Daryun.” Arslan let his book slide to the table as he sat up. the baskets were quiet all the cubs having fallen asleep a while before. “You’ve returned.”

“Always your highness.” Daryun smiled before he looked up at the ceiling. “But that is not the name you want me to use right now. Am I right?”

“Of course not.” Arslan extended his hand towards Daryun. “Come.” Daryun kept his sword but walked until he was able to kneel by his side. “It wasn’t an invitation to kneel.” He huffed. He let his fingers trail through Daryun’s hair before he undid the tie. Daryun’s beautiful black hair tumbled over his shoulders and over his fingers. “Welcome back Daryun.”

“Arslan.” Daryun caught his hand in his before he kissed Arslan’s fingers. “But returning back to that…”

“I know but I’m keeping them. He sent a lot of provisions for them. In two or three years they will become animals to really behold. Jaswant has already said he’ll help me when it comes to their care and training. Even he knows about his King.”

They are young so I doubt that they have already been trained, as it is.” Daryun leaned over to examine one of the baskets. “We get to train them from scratch, they could provide good body guards. Or at least something to threaten others with.”

“They also will show how well my relationship is with the King. The more I have them in the public’s eye. The reminder of the tie between us will not dim in other’s mind. I’d like to think this is what he was thinking but… that man is a rather confusing man isn’t he?” Arslan laughed as he got up pulling Daryun with him.

“He’s an annoyance.” Daryun muttered as he went with Arslan. “Your fondness for that man seriously knows no ends. When will you retaliate properly against this man that tests and vexes you so?”

“Well I don’t hate him.” Arslan cupped Daryun’s cheek. “He would have to do something to you or to our people for me to decide to not just ride against him in earnest but put his head on a gate. He knows I’m kind but he knows that while I am kind I have my limits. He knows I will do what I must. And that my vengeance will be just like those he would fear.”

“My sweet highness. Arslan.” Daryun’s hand slipped to his neck to where his own hair tie was. “Since your mind is very hard to change, for the time being I will leave it be. For now it is night, time to retire.”

“I haven’t managed to sleep with you for a while.” Arslan reached up to properly cup Daryun’s face. “I’ve truly missed your warmth by my side. We should take advantage of the quiet while we can.” Daryun’s face lowered and Arslan closed his eyes. In his private rooms, his dark night embraced him before he carried him to the large bed.

X

“They’ve gotten big.” Narsus remarked as he watched them tumble. “It’s only been a few months but look at them. What are your plans my prince?”

“They know friends, they know hunting.” Arslan tapped his leg and the six cubs dashed for him. He scooped up one and settled them on his lap while the others settled around his chair. “It will soon be time to teach them about battle and foes. Do you want one? Narsus.”

“I’ll pass.” Narsus stepped aside for Daryun to pass him. Daryun easily picked up one by the scruff and brought them to his face. “Daryun.”

“I still think they are dangerous, no matter how cute they may be.” He changed his grip and let the cub clamber up to his neck. “Your highness. We have word about the armies clash. As we suspected, they are beginning to make their way north.”

“We will be on our way soon then.” Arslan gestured for Daryun to sit near him. The moment the man did so Arslan settled two cubs on him. “Let them get used to your scent. I told you leave your shirt with me didn’t I?”

“What exactly is the reason for that?” Daryun looked over the cubs that were now beginning to use him as a play thing.

“Soon they will go to battle. Not all of them.” Arslan considered as he stroked the tiger cub in his lap. “But the fiercest will ride to battle. The ones that pick up the trainings the fastest. Those that I feel have the biggest chances of coming back. One to the front line and of course, the shadows.”

“Your highness how long were you thinking about this?” Narsus looked pleased as he joined Daryun.

“When I saw how young they were. They would be a nice pet, nice friends but this is a time of war. Afterwards they can settle with me. In the royal gardens with me. Or even set out into the road and the land.” Arslan gently teased the nose of the cub on his lap. “But I had to see how their training went first. I had to ask many questions and I had to observe them as well. I am rather fond of them. All of them, I’m attached so I do not want them harmed… but.”

“But?” Daryun asked softly.

“But I can not ignore their nature. I shouldn’t ignore their nature. I do not want them harmed but I want them tested to their limits. It would be nice for them to ride and run as far as they want. Besides, there are many different kinds of prey that wild beasts bring down rather easily.” Arslan smiled.

X

“No.” Daryun said dryly as he caught the cat that was trying to snake past him. “It’s my turn to have him to myself. The tiger tried to roll over in his grip but Daryun was not in the mood. “All of you were all over him today, at least give him up at night. You’ll get him back in the morning. Why don’t you go and guard or something?”

That got him a glare and a hard flick of a striped tail before the cat slinked back through the curtains to where the others were. Daryun felt a bit like he had lost.

“He’s spoiled you.” He muttered as he took his shirt off. Entering the bedroom he saw Arslan standing by the huge window but that was not all he saw. He closed his eyes and muttered because he swore all the cats had been removed from the inner areas. “Sei!”

“Daryun.” Arslan turned one hand on Daryun’s tiger as he did so. Sei was quick to rub against Arslan as if he had not been watching the night with him.

“Sei… out.” Daryun crossed his arms as the tiger considered him. “You abandon your master for this?”

“I haven’t seen him for such a while.” Arslan laughed as Sei leapt down. He tried rubbing against Daryun’s legs as he left but Daryun was not interested in it. Beast tried to get one over him and it was not cute. “I missed you.” Arslan smiled. “Daryun.”

“I missed you as well.” Daryun was unable to stand the distance anymore so he got rid of it. Strode up to his prince, his future king and swept him into his arms. “Arslan.” He pressed his forehead to Arslan’s but that was not enough. He ducked his head some more so they could press their lips together.

Such passion, such heat. He could rarely indulge in it but when he managed it, his heart soared. It could only be Arlsan. It could only be this person for him. That was final, there really could be no other person but this for him. He deepened the kiss, tightened his arms as it went on until he was forced to pull back. Arslan was flushed in his arms his beautiful blue eyes dark.

“The lights Daryun and then the bed.” Arslan caressed his cheek as his voice lowered. “It has been such a painful time without you. I’ve been waiting for you to return. Looking for time for us to be truly alone. I have missed you Daryun, now show me how you missed me.”

“My prince. Your highness.” It took nothing out of him to swing Arlsan up into his arms. Getting the lights was a bit more trouble but by the time he was able to stretch across his prince the darkness had covered them both. Arslan’s hands sank into his hair, holding him steady as Arslan claimed him with a kiss.

His heart was full, his blood hot as Arslan’s kiss stole him away. Slow and passionate, Daryun followed when Arslan pulled back. Reluctant to be parted from the lips he craved so dearly. That just got him a laugh from Arslan before hands were trailing down his body to untie his pants. Daryun’s groan when Arlsan’s hands slipped into his pants were consumed by the prince.

X

“Sei.” Arslan said softly as he watched the tiger curl up at the end of the bed at their feet. “Daryun will complain.” That got him a golden stare before the cat lowered his head on Daryun’s covered legs. “But you’re used to that aren’t you?” Arslan laughed as he ran a hand through Daryun’s hair as the man slept with him. “The rest of you might as well come too.”

He doubted they would have stayed out for much longer as things were. Arslan kept his giggles muffled somehow as the other five tiger eased through the crack in the door and began to settle in the bedroom. On the chair by the bed, by the door itself. On the chaise and then on joined Sei. Arslan stroked Daryun’s hair with a smile before he turned on his side. Not sleeping alone was nice but surrounded by his tigers had to be the most soothing thing of all. His beautiful strong cats.


End file.
